


All That's Good In The World. (Slash M/M Prompts)

by dirtyklance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boy Love, Dildos, Fluff, Gay, Innocence, Kinks, Love, M/M, Mortal AU, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Rich x Poor, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual practices, Smut, Teacher x Student AU, age gap, non-canon, non-con, percy jackson - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyklance/pseuds/dirtyklance
Summary: These are prompt recommendations from the readers. If you have a request, I'll fulfill it, for I have plenty of free time on my hands and two laptops, a phone, and music for inspiration. The first chapter will have probably much needed information, unless you just read through the tags. I am not a quick writer, for I am not used to feeling like I have to write a lot for one chapter. I usually just do short multi-chapter fics (I have many on Wattpad and one on FFN) so please bear with me :)





	1. Introduction

**This is a list of things that this book will consist of as well as warnings of content to come.**

* * *

**WARNINGS:**

_This book will indeed contain the following:_

  * ~~_Graphic Sex Scenes/ Lemons/ Smut._~~



> _If you are a stranger to these things, continue with caution._

 

  * ~~_Swearing and Purely Coarse Language._~~



> _If this is an issue for you, you are very obviously too young/innocent to be reading a smutty slash book._

  * ~~_Transgender Reference And Characters._~~



> _If you are transphobic in any way I will kindly ask you to find a different book._

 

  * _~~Homophobia At It's Worst.~~  
_



> _This is purely for angst purposes and not to be offensive. If you have an issue with this, please do not read chapters with this warning in the beginning._
> 
>  

  * ~~_Offensive Opinions Towards Certain Shows Or Movies, Possibly Books._~~



> _The opinions will likely be the request-ers, so please do not attack me for the opinion. I will not throw you under the bus if you put in a prompt that may be offensive, because these prompts are purely for the entertainment of the Percy Jackson slash fandom, not other fandoms that are protective of their favorites outside of this._
> 
>  

  * ~~_Out of Character Characters._~~



> _This is very likely to occur. Many of the ships I have in the tags are with characters I'm not familiar with. Please do not recommend very minor gods with main characters. I do not support those ships let alone want to go out of my way to find out more about them._
> 
>  

**All You Need To Do Is Comment**

**A Pairing Of Main Slash Couples**

**(so I can write the characters accurately)**

**And I'll Get It Done As Soon As Possible.**

**Thank You Very Much!**


	2. “A Lot Of You Cared, Just Not Enough.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solackson Transgender!AU. Not where Will is trans, but Percy. I haven't seen that before and I think it'd be a really new thing for quite a few people. Add a bit of angst with depression because of it? Thank u, I've read ur stuff on wattpad

> ~~**"A Lot Of You Cared,  
>  Just Not Enough."** ~~
> 
> _Trigger Warning_

> * * *

Percy was just sitting on his couch, throwing a red ball at the ceiling, catching it as it bounced back down. He had been waiting for Will to get home from work, but he didn't want to bother him. This was one of the days where the dysphoria hit him hard, and he hated being alone on those days. The way the pure dissatisfaction just washed over him just put him down, making him spend most of the day in the same place. Truthfully, he was always dysphoric, but some days it was just so much worse than it was other days. Today was that day. Today was the day when he just wanted to curl up on the couch and hide, but he'd also want someone to be there and hug him, kiss him. But Will wasn't home like he usually was, so Percy was dealing with it  until he got home from his shift at the hospital. 

Percy pushed the blanket off of him and slid off of the couch, letting the tiny playground ball roll away. He pushed the bathroom door open with a creak, stepping off of the soft, plush carpet and onto the cold tiles. He then closed it behind him, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't bother to lock the door, because Will wasn't home. Plus, it wasn't like he was doing anything bad, except for taking a closer look at what he'd always tried to ignore. 

He slowly pulled off his shirt, biting his lip at the feeling of the fabric dragging up his back, until it reached the tight binder around his chest. He stared at the skin-colored and expensive item keeping everything he wanted hidden to him. He pulled the shoulder straps down his arms, pushing them down under his armpits. He carefully grabbed the bottom of the binder, lifting it up over his shoulders and head, setting it on the edge of the sink. As he stared at his reflection, starting at his overly-noticeable hips and up to his chest. Once he got to his face, he realized a tear was sliding down his cheek. His lip was quivering and his eyes were glossy as he gripped the sink tightly. 

Percy let out a quiet sob and pressed his forehead to the mirror. He heard the front door open and Will's keys being sat down in the glass bowl. "Perce?" he heard his soft voice, just causing him to cry harder, his sobs very likely making their way to Will's ears. He knew the other boy was coming, due to the rushed footsteps over the carpet. He felt Will's warm arms wrap around him, tugging him to his chest. Percy's binder was still sitting on the sink, so his chest was openly pressed against Will. 

"Shh," Will whispered, rocking him and running his hand up and down his bare back. "It's okay. You're okay, Percy." he mumbled in his ear as he pressed his cheek to his soft hair. "You know how handsome you are, right? You need to know just how damn perfect you are. I've never seen someone so perfect, baby. Never. You are the  _most_ amazing and handsome guy I know. You know that, right?" he asked gently, his arms still tightly wrapped around Percy.

Percy nodded slightly, "If you say so," he murmured, turning his head to look at Will.

"Let's go out, yeah?" Will asked, pulling away and picking up Percy's binder. When the raven-haired boy nodded, a slight smile on his lips, Will grinned. "Arms up," he said, pushing the binder back onto Percy. He made sure he was at least slightly comfortably tucked into it before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss onto Percy's soft lips. "I love you," he hummed.

"I love you, too." Percy breathed, his dark eyelashes fluttering. He stared into Will's bright blue eyes before blushing and looking away. "Should I change into different clothes? These have a lot of stains," he said, squirming slightly under Will's gaze. 

Will smiled, "Just go put a sweatshirt on. Your pants are fine. I don't plan to take you anywhere fancy, anyways. Just somewhere peaceful. Sound good?"

Percy nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

 

Percy laughed as Will tugged him back behind the building, leaning against the wall pulling him with him. He pressed their foreheads together, feeling his breath against his lips, "We really shouldn't be pulling spider pranks on her." he breathed into Will's slightly panting mouth.

"Eh, they're not poisonous. Nobody's gonna die unless she finds us," Will giggled, pressing their lips together. He felt Percy chuckle against his lips, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Was this the entire outing or do you have even better plans, somehow?" Percy asked, pulling their lips apart but staying close to him. He always loved the warmth he'd get from Will when they were cuddling or just hugging. He was safe whenever he was in Will's arms. He knew that, which is why he planned to stay with him for a long time, if not forever. 

Will smiled and pulled him into another kiss, "I mean, if you want to have an even better experience, we always have a bed at home." he purred, then breaking out into giggles. Percy was giggling as well as he buried his face in Will's chest,

"Wiilllll," he whined, the name barely understandable as he giggled uncontrollably. Once he'd regained his composure, he stood up straighter and held Will by his shoulders. "I'd be okay with having more fun," he cooed, then his face turned red from holding back his giggles.

Will laughed slightly and pulled him back to his chest, "Sometimes, you have some of the most intense and random giggle fits ever." he noted, "But, okay. You better not squeal when I touch you this time. At least not so loud," he said, tapping Percy's nose.

"Oh," Percy blushed, "Why do you tease me so?" he said sarcastically. 

Will stuck his tongue out and laced their fingers together, dropping their hands down to his side. As he pulled him out from behind the building, they heard Annabeth shriek. Will saw Percy holding back a laugh as he started walking faster, their fingers still wound tightly together. Percy's heavy footfalls were always familiar to Will, so every time he heard his feet hit the ground, the thought of just  _Percy_ filled his mind. As they stumbled into their apartment building, quickly connecting lips again, they immediately began to grab at each other. They managed to get into the elevator without tripping as their hands started roaming more intimate places. They were always desperate for each other's touch, even if it was gentle and had nothing to do with sex.

Percy always loved how Will's lips dragged down his abdomen just the right way, making goosebumps rise. His fingers always opened him up in the most delicious fashion, so Percy would squirm and moan underneath him. They both knew Percy would dominate Will if he could, and he'd tried out dominating a few times. He'd fingered the blonde and even one time had control of the vibrator. He would only mostly have Will inside of him because it was impossible to go the other way. They were always talking about getting multiple jobs each to save up the thousands of dollars they'd need for surgery to be done, but Percy knew it still wouldn't happen for a long time.

When Will pushed the apartment door open, Percy immediately rushed to the bedroom. He had only tossed his shirt off to the side when Will crawled up his body, connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. The smaller boy immediately fell into submission, opening his mouth and welcoming his tongue. He felt the hot, soft muscle massaging all around his mouth, making him buck up slightly. Will's fingers hooked around Percy's jeans, yanking them down and throwing them somewhere. Percy stared down at him, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. 

WIll always loved when he got to make Percy submit below him, his hands obediently above his head. He'd never admit it, but he'd love if someday, Percy got to make Will squirm and feel the same intense pleasure. The blonde's hands slid down Percy's beautiful hips as he connected his lips to his stomach. Unless Percy took the binder off himself, Will knew not to pay attention to it. Sometimes, really most of the time, he kept the binder on while they had sex. Will didn't honestly mind, for he didn't think Percy would find much pleasure in being touched there anyways. 

Will carefully and quietly stripped out of his own clothes to make sure Percy didn't feel more exposed than Will. It was a rule that Percy had, because of his self-consciousness. He wouldn't let Will take his boxers off until he'd seen Will without them. So, as soon as Percy looked relaxed and gave him a nod, Will tugged his boxers off. His fingers gently traced circles on Percy's inner thighs as he used his free hand to draw a line down his folds and to his asshole, since that was what Percy preferred using. He pushed Percy's knees up to his chest, smiling slightly as Percy did as he usually did, wrapping his arms around them.

His hole was pink and puckered as Will traced it with his finger, drawing a lewd moan from Percy's swollen lips. Will slowly pushed his middle finger in up to his knuckle, listening to the almost silent whine that escaped Percy. He curled it slightly and rubbed at his walls before gently adding another.

"I fingered myself while you were gone," he whimpered. "I'm ready.  _Please_."

Will's cheeks turned red as he pulled his fingers out, wrapping them around his dick and positioning it at his entrance. Percy let his legs down but kept them spread, grabbing Will's ass and tugging him inside of him. A loud, sharp moan ripped through his throat as he wiggled against Will's dick. Will, on the other hand, was so overwhelmed by the tight and hot space of Percy, that he immediately started fucking into him for more pleasure. He felt his hole convulse around him, tightening and loosening as he pounded into him. Dirty moans were coming out of both of their mouths as Will grabbed Percy's hips, slamming into his prostate. 

After a few minutes of the brutal abusing, Percy let out a sound that sounded like a scream, cum shooting out of him and dripping onto Will's dick. Will was clenched around so tightly that it pushed him over the edge and he shot streams of cum up into Percy's hole. He pulled out and slumped down onto him, wrapping his arms around his handsome boy.

Percy just let out a puff of air as he hugged him back.

 

 


	3. "You Don't Usually Cheat In Good Relationships."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 ;)

Percy and Jason were snuggling on the couch, Jason's chest pressed against the raven-haired boy's back. He was whispering in his ear as Percy messed around on his phone, doing his daily check through all of the blonde's texts. He bit his lip and clicked the messages between him and Reyna. He'd always been suspicious because of the way they interacted in public, which wasn't a good thing. Recently, Jason had been finding a way to sneak out of having sex with him, and Percy had found him using porn sites, the one thing they'd said they wouldn't do for sexually satisfactory reasons. Besides cheating, of course. So when he scrolled up and saw a picture of Reyna, her body only slightly covered by lingerie, he shut off Jason's phone and sat up.

"Perce. . .?" Jason sat up as well, a worried look on his face. "What's u-?"

"You're cheating on me," he growled, standing up and walking away from the couch. He walked to the door, picking up his shoes and tugging them onto his feet quickly. "God, that's totally why we haven't been intimate. You're not gay. You don't want to fucking touch me," he spat, his eyes burning but his anger massive.

"No, I'm not!" Jason exclaimed. "Why do you think that?" "How else would you explain Reyna practically sending nudes?" he snapped. "Wearing lacies, nonetheless! You always had a thing for her, didn't you? I was just a goddamn rebound, huh?"

"No, that's not-!"

"Just admit it!" Percy said, a tear now falling down his red cheeks, half because he was mad and half because he just couldn't not be sad. "We're done, Grace." he hissed, taking the sweatshirt that Jason had given him off. He chucked it back at him and opened the door, storming out. Jason just stood there in absolute silence, staring at the door that the love of his life had just ran out of. He knew he should have deleted those texts, but he knew Percy would just be even more suspicious. He thought the guy would at least read the surrounding texts, so he'd know what the real situation was. The blonde boy nearly stood there for a few minutes, before walking back to his phone and picking it up. He scrolled through the messages between him and Reyna before letting out a frustrated shout and throwing the phone across the room.

* * *

 

Annabeth couldn't say she was unsurprised when Percy showed up at her door, almost immediately hugging her and crying into her shoulder. She had slowly backed them into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Ever since their breakup, they'd actually been even closer friends and always went to each other with their issues. She was well-aware of Percy's suspicions, even though she doubted them. So, she didn't suspect that he was there crying because Jason had cheated.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, sitting them down on the couch and holding him close to her side.

"He was cheating," he whisper-sobbed. "Reyna was sending him lingerie pictures and she'd said 'Here's the picture you asked for'." he said, his cheek resting on Annabeth's bare shoulder. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts, having just been relaxing with Thalia in the bedroom. They'd been on and off, but not officially.

Annabeth bit back an angry insult towards Jason. "God, Perce, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better," she said gently, running her fingers through his hair. By the time he'd stopped crying, he looked like he was falling asleep. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him, laying his head down softly on the cushions. He stared up at her for a second, his eyelids drooping, before relaxing and closing his eyes. Annabeth took a deep breath and ruffled his hair, before leaving him to sleep. She walked into the kitchen, pouring herself some leftover coffee and putting it in the microwave so it'd actually be warm.

A few minutes later, Thalia joined her, her eyebrows raised.

"Why's Kelp Head asleep on the couch?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde and resting her chin on her shoulder. Annabeth took a long, slow drink of her coffee.

"Jason's been cheating on him, I guess." she paused, "And before you get defensive, there's no way Percy is just jumping to conclusions." After the curious look from Thalia, she bit her lip. "Reyna was sending him, uh, pictures."

"Ooooh," Thalia said, a slight wince on her face. "Damn, Jace," she pursed her lips. Annabeth felt her breath on her neck as she rested her cheek on her shoulder. The blonde rested her head on top of her's, wrapping one arm around her. "I don't know why he'd do it. He knows how Percy is with cheating," she breathed. "I don't know why Percy's so self-conscious, honestly." Thalia purred, "He's got a lot goin' on." Annabeth laughed slightly, "His past isn't easy, Thals."

"I know, but he's strong. We've all seen the scars he got from it, but he's just all the more of a fighter for having them." Thalia said gently, "He's always been so scared about someone cheating on him, and it's always been because he thinks he isn't good enough." she said, her fingers slipping into Annabeth's back pockets in a more comforting than sensual way. "Having a past full of rape and abuse makes you think like that, I know, but it's sad that he doesn't realize how amazing he truly is. I don't love the guy or any of that shit, but he's such a good friend and probably a really sweet boyfriend, y'know?"

"Definitely," Annabeth sighed, "Definitely."

* * *

 

Jason was curled up in a ball on the couch as Reyna came in the door, the blonde having explained everything to her. His cheeks were wet with tears and he was shaking; he'd never imagined he'd lose Percy over a misunderstanding. Reyna had soon pulled his head into his lap.

"I texted Percy," she said softly. "He didn't reply, so I assume he blocked me. But I texted Annabeth to see if she could get ahold of him, and I guess she's talking to him now," 

"Oh," he whispered, clinging to her. "We should have talked about that differently."

"Yeah. Probably would have been better in person," Reyna agreed, "It's just a misunderstanding. He'll be yours again in no-time." she promised.

Jason just closed his eyes and and relaxing against her. Her fingers carded through his hair, helping him steady his breaths. He hoped with all of his being that Percy would understand the situation. Reyna had been flirting with some girl and they were planning on hooking up at her place, so Reyna was asking for advice on what to wear. He supposed that Percy had everyone reason to see the other possibilities of the photo, but he couldn't help but be worried he would only see those. So, letting out a loud sigh, he let himself fall asleep and just hoped he'd wake up back in Percy's arms.


End file.
